


Daddy Dearest

by TheAuthorsDaughter



Series: Anna Kenobi Alternatives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsDaughter/pseuds/TheAuthorsDaughter
Summary: Anakin's life has never been easy. First he was a slave, then he was an older initiate and Padawan trying to fit into temple life, then the Clone Wars came and then he got married and tried to keep it a secret and now his old master and brother won't talk or look at him. The situation he finds himself in now is the last thing Anakin needs.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anna Kenobi Alternatives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Oh force. How could this happen? He knew forty five percent of male humans and humanoids were able to do this, but he never thought he would be one of them. Anakin paced around his small living quarters running his flesh and gloved hand through his already messy hair. Oh god the council. The council would never understand, although maybe they would. This situation happened during a mission which caused an emergency evac to occur. It wasn’t against the code anymore and there had been positive results from this reassessment of the code. Who was he kidding, his old master would be so disgusted with him even if the council was ok with this, and already he was going out of his way to avoid Anakin. He tried to wish or ignore the situation away, but he couldn’t, he almost felt sorry, it wasn’t like it asked to be here. As Anakin slumped down onto his couch with his hands tightly fisted into his hair and head bowed he uttered one word “pregnant”. 

There, he had said it. Just saying that one word had made it all real. Why did he have to have the ability to get pregnant, he was the last person someone would entrust their infant to. His lifestyle was dangerous, he was usually reckless, and he couldn’t care for a child. He didn’t even think he could afford to be off the field for too long despite the Clone Wars having ended just a few months prior. He thought about what his mother might have thought and been through when she found out she was carrying him, but her situation was entirely different. He thought about giving the child up, letting it be raised by a kind and caring family away from the Jedi order so he would never have to deal with the chance and heartbreak of seeing his child everyday but also the questions about why there was a child that looked like him, if the child even resembled him at all. But once he had finally untangled his hands from his hair and accidentally brushed his belly when putting them down he knew he couldn’t do that. As he had thought earlier, this child never asked to be born and would need him. 

He then thought about his wife, his beautiful Padme. He knew she would be shock, not angry, but would also try to understand. He could guess that she would even suggest that they raise the baby as theirs, but Anakin knew they couldn’t hide this because she couldn’t take time away from the Senate just so they could hide this. Tears slipped from his eyes as he knew what he must do. He loved his wife so very much, he loved her so much that he would do anything for her but with what was happening now he knew he must speak to her. 

As his speeder pulled up to the balcony of his wife’s apartment he looked but couldn’t see her. Getting out he walked slowly to the couch and dropped down leaning back. The council of course knew they were married now, shocked all of them were bar two. “Ani? I didn’t think I would see you till tomorrow..” Padme’s sentence dropped off as she walked into the room as she saw the bag in the passenger side of the speeder “Ani what’s wrong? What’s happening?” she asked walking a little faster to her husband, Anakin sat up and looked at his wife sadly “come here beautiful, I need to talk to you about something” he said taking her hands and sitting her on the couch beside him with a sad smile “Ani you must tell me what’s wrong. You are really beginning to worry me” Padme almost pleaded, Anakin just smiled sadly “do you remember the last mission I went on with Obi-Wan?” he asked, Padme nodded “the one where the Jedi council had to emergency evac you” Anakin just nodded “yes. Something has come up that is the result of that mission and it is forcing me to…to…” he hung his head, he couldn’t even finish the sentence but he felt Padme figure out what he meant to say “why?” her heart broken tone almost shattered his resolve, he finally brought his head up and looked at her with tears threatening to fall “no one has told you why we were brought out by emergency evac have they?” he asked “no. it’s Jedi business” she replied, Anakin wanted to turn his head away when he told he this but forced himself to maintain some sort of eye contact “on that mission Obi-Wan and I were trailing after a scientist that had been found to be experimenting with biological weapons on innocent civilians. He had only recently come to our attention as he had conducted his experiments during the war while everyone was preoccupied. Once the war ended we began to hear about him and how he captured being of different species and tested them against what ever he had produced,” he saw shock and anger at his words but he knew they weren’t against him, she motioned for him to continue “Obi-Wan and I had finally caught up with him and had infiltrated his facility. We entered what we thought was the lab and looked around a bit, then we thought we could smell something. Obi-Wan thought it was his favourite flowers, but I thought it was your usual perfume and then things began going fuzzy and that’s the last thing I remember before waking up on the medical transport the council sent. When I asked what had happened they said that we had been exposed to a hormonal mist that caused us to ‘engage in intermate activities’” Anakin almost spat the word but continued “apparently Obi-Wan had woken up before I had and had asked to be removed from the room, probably from shame and embarrassment. I have barely seen him since that day” he finally chanced a look at his wife and saw her expression change as she finally figured out what he was trying to tell him “oh my god” he smiled sadly again “turns out I’m in the forty five percent that it can happen to”.

Padme stood and began pacing, probably trying to figure out a solution to the problem “why do you have to leave? Does Obi-Wan know?” she asked pausing briefly to look at him “of course not. I haven’t seen him long enough to tell him and even if I did he would not be helping me” he replied, “how do you know?” Anakin looked at her with an eyebrow raised “I think his behaviour over the last month makes it pretty clear” she turned away again and began pacing for a few minutes before she turned but he had guessed what she was going to say “we can’t raise the baby as ours. You can’t take time away from the Senate so soon after the war has ended. And what if the baby looked like Obi-Wan? Then there would be questions about our marriage” “can’t you raise the baby in the temple?” she asked, he just shook his head “no. people would ask who the father is and I would have to deal with the heartache of seeing the kid most days” he said, she looked like she was getting desperate now “I still don’t get why that means you have to leave? If you can’t keep it have you thought about adoption? I know Bail Organa and his wife are looking to adopt” he sighed and dipped his head a bit “I have thought about it but I can’t do it, the baby didn’t ask to be here and its not fair of me to get rid of it because of that. I also keep thinking about how my mom felt when this happened to her” Padme was finally seeing that he couldn’t get rid of the baby and stay, she had a few tears escape her eyes and he stood and walked over to her, he held her hands hand rested his forehead against hers “does this mean you want to separate?” she asked not moving “oh gods no” he whispered and then finally lifted his head to look down at her “that is the last thing I want, but I can’t stay either” another tear escaped her eye “where will you go?” she asked, Anakin had thought about that “somewhere warm and green. I want the baby to have the childhood I never did” he said, Padme understood what he meant, she had seen where he came from “I guess you are leaving now then” she said almost crying, he just nodded “yeah” “will you keep in contact with me? Even if its not very often?” she asked “of course Padme. Even if its not often I will always let you know what is happening” he said trying to smile, he got a hint of one from his wife “you have to tell me when the baby is born” she demanded trying to lighten the mood “yes senator” he said as they walked back to his speeder, they stopped just before he was to step into it and gave each other one last loving kiss before they whispered their final goodbyes and he left. 

As he drove the speeder away he could feel Padme’s sadness as well as his own at their parting, but he took comfort that they would occasionally exchange words, he wouldn’t be totally alone. While he looked ahead on his drive to the nearest spaceport he thought about what the future might hold for him now, hopefully something happy. Anakin took one hand off the wheel and put it on his belly “off we go little one”. 


	2. Chapter 2

The further that Anakin got from the Jedi Temple and Padme’s apartment the more his heart hurt. He did not want to leave but Obi-Wan was not talking to him and he was afraid what the Jedi Council would do once they found out about the baby. He mostly did not want to leave because he would miss his wife most of all. 

It was a few days in Hyperspace before he disembarked his transport on a small, warm, and green planet. It was nothing like Coruscant or Tatooine, but it was everything he wanted for the baby. Anakin left the space port and entered the small town where he immediately began asking around for a residence to rent, he explained that he was carrying and that he believed his partner to be gone (a lie but they didn’t need to know). He soon met a textile merchant and his family who knew of a small house down by the creek that would have plenty of room for a garden and a good yard for the baby to play, the merchant explained that it was his brother’s old place but that he had moved and wanted his brother to find a tenant to rent it; he also offered to show him the house while his wife and children looked after the stall. 

While walking to the house, which took no more than 15 minutes by foot, Anakin and the merchant (a human male called Tobias) began talking, Anakin explained that he originally came from the outer rim but lived on one of the core worlds for most of his life and that he needed to get away and start anew when he believed that the father of his child was gone (metaphorically), Tobias gave his condolences and offered to help Anakin with anything he needed like seeds for his garden or cloth for the baby’s clothing and blankets, Anakin smiled at this.   
When the small house came into view Tobias began pointing out everything that could be done with the property, Anakin even spied a small shed that he could tinker with machinery in. When the front door was opened, and the pair entered the small living room Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as he felt at peace here and knew his baby would grow up in a safe and happy place. There were two rooms opposite the front door with another down a small hallway, a kitchen off to his left, a bathroom also down the small hallway and a lounge area to his right. Tobias mentioned that the laundry was in the small basement, so he did not need to come into town to wash his clothing. Tobias told Anakin the rental price, to which Anakin agreed to, and Tobias soon left Anakin to go attend his stall. 

Anakin entered the room he had chosen for himself and began unpacking what belongings he had. When he had done this, he sat on his bed and smiled, he would be okay here and so would his baby he thought as he held a hand over where his baby was.

Over the coming days Anakin was visited by Tobias and his family, becoming good friends with them. Tobias’ wife, Rosa, began questioning Anakin on what items he had for the baby and when he said he did not have any, got excited and said she would make him some baby clothes as a gift. Anakin tried to talk her out of it but one of Tobias’ daughters laughed quietly and shook her head “once she has an idea there is no talking her out of it”.

Anakin made sure to call Padme and update her on where he was and how he was doing, she had let him know the Jedi were frantically searching for him as his sudden disappearance concerned them greatly; even Obi-Wan was looking for him and had visited her to see if she knew where he was, she lied and said she didn’t know what was happening. Anakin was surprised about Obi-Wan’s concern “I still don’t think I can face him Padme. Why is he concerned now? He never seemed concerned before I left, in fact I thought he would rather have me leave him alone” he sighed, Padme smiled sadly “when family goes missing you always look for them. Despite what has happened Anakin you are his brother, he loves you” Anakin smiled at his wife “what would I do without you?” “you would be a walking disaster Anakin” this call was making Anakin miss Padme dearly, he wished he didn’t have to leave “how often is Obi-Wan asking you where I am?” he asked, Padme sighed “he messages or calls me every morning and evening. I am glad you are ok Anakin but if anything happens to you I will tell him where you are, just please keep me updated” “I promise Padme. After all I will need your opinion on baby items” he laughed, Padme’s laugh joined his “I’m going to send you some things for the baby soon. Look, I have to go but please call me again next week, I miss you” Anakin felt himself develop tears in his eyes “I miss you too Padme. Bye” and with that the call was ended. Anakin let a few tears fall before he put a hand on his belly “we will be ok kid” 

As the months passed and Anakin had reached his fifth month his house had finally come to look how he wanted it to. He had an established vegetable garden, the small shed was set up so he could tinker with and fix things, the furniture was all set up and the nursery was set up that even included a few items that Padme had sent like small clothes and some soft toys. Anakin had grown to like his new routine that didn’t involve possibly dying every day, although he did miss the adventures, his clones, Ahsoka and Padme, hell he even missed Obi-Wan but he wasn’t ready to see him just yet. 

Anakin had just shut his little shed up after fixing a small droid that Tobias had dropped off when he felt the baby move, he smiled and rubbed a hand over the swell of his stomach, the kid had been moving a lot today “bet you can’t wait to get out” he said before walking towards his front door. It was just as he reached the door that the force alerted him to a presence nearing him and when he turned to look at the path his jaw nearly dropped. 

Walking down the path was none other that Padme herself. She smiled radiantly when she saw him and picked up her pace, Anakin walked as fast as he was able to meet her and when they finally met they hugged each other tightly. After holding each other for what seemed like and eternity they finally parted and looked at each other “what are you doing here?” Anakin smiled looking at his beautiful wife, Padme just grinned more “I needed to see you in person to make sure you were ok” she said bringing her hand to his face and Anakin found himself leaning into her touch “lets go inside and talk properly” he said. 

When they entered the cosy house Padme looked around and smiled “you have a lovely little place here Ani” she said smiling “I was lucky enough to meet a local family when I arrived here that lets me rent this place. They let me do what every I need to around that place and they visit me quite often” he said. Anakin gave Padme a tour around the house and showed her things like his room, the nursery, the spare room, laundry, dining and lounge room and a few other places. Padme seemed to like the nursery the most and smiled when she saw he gifts in it. When they finally sat at the table and had tea they talked about what was happening “how did you get here without them knowing?” he asked and sipped his tea, Padme smiled a little “I said I was taking a little time off and visiting some friends I had not been able to since before the war…that and I disabled the tracker they put on my ship” Anakin laughed at this, he was proud of her “I can imagine your protection group is pleased about that” “probable not but I deserve a little time to myself” she said putting her cup on the table after taking a sip “what about the Jedi? How is their search for me going?” he asked “they still look for you. Obi-Wan is growing more concerned for you each day and I suspect Ahsoka suspects something but is keeping quiet because she thinks you’re ok” “that sounds like her” Anakin said smiling “when you see her next tell her I am ok, but don’t tell Obi-Wan; I’m not ready to see him yet” Padme looked surprised “you are actually letting me tell her where you are?” Anakin shook his head “don’t tell her where I am, just that I am safe. Tell her not to let the Jedi know where I am, I don’t need them breathing down my neck at the moment” Padme smiled and nodded. 

As it turned out Padme ended up staying for two days before she left to go to Naboo. Letting his wife leave was one of the hardest things that Anakin had done for a while. They kissed and promised each other that they would talk again soon and as Anakin watched Padme walk back up the path to the town he placed a hand on his belly where the baby moved and rubbed gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I just thought I would let you know that things aren't always what they seem in this story and I hope you can wait it out a few more chapters until the whole picture comes into focus. Although it seems like our favourite heroes will never see each other again I can confirm that they will...but it may be in a few chapters, who knows. If you are also concerned about why some characters are tagged but not in the first chapter I can again promise you that they will appear at some stage quite heavily. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading this and I truly hope you continue reading.


End file.
